Amnesia
by DawnPanIno
Summary: One-Short. AU Natsu es obligado a casarse con Lisanna, pero no quiere hacerlo porque él esta enamorado de Lucy, tantas confuciones en su cabeza hacen que tenga un accidente que le crea una perdida de memoria, en una semana debe recuperarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Mi primer NaLu, no sean crueles.


**Titulo: **Amnesia

**Serie: **Fairy Tail

**Pareja: **NaLu

**Aclaraciones: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

**Palabras: **5109

**Agradecimientos: **Katia, aunque no sepas quienes son los personajes, te la dedico, disculpa las faltas de ortografía.

**"Amnesia"**

Se hacía tarde, y no porque él quisiera, sino por la culpa de su padre.  
Él tenía una importante cita, iría con su mejor amiga, Lucy, a festejar su cumpleaños numero 21, pero no, todo parecía indicar que las cosas se alargarían, y recibir un citatorio urgente de su padre para verlo en su oficina, indicaba también malas noticias.

Llegó a la famosa empresa "Dragneel", dirigida por su padre, Gildarts.

Natsu, nuestro protagonista de cabello rosa, se dirigió a la oficina, saludando a la secretaria y avisando que tenía una cita.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, su padre, un pelirrojo de avanzada edad, lo veía fijamente.

—Siéntate Natsu, tenemos que hablar—Dijo su progenitor, Oh, oh, esas palabras significaban problemas, grandes problemas.

Ellos estaban peleados desde hace ya varios años, su relación había dejado de ser buena, y todo por una simple cuestión.

—La boda con Lissana será la próxima semana—soltó de repente su padre.

— ¿Qué?—Eso no lo esperaba, bueno esperaba algo con referencia al tema, pero ¿una noticia así?

—El señor Strauss me ofreció un trato, nos proporcionará el dinero que necesitamos para las exportaciones del próximo mes, sino… nuestra empresa podría sufrir una bancarrota y lo sabes Natsu—explicó Gildarts.

— ¡Pero habíamos quedado que sería hasta dentro de dos años, la boda no se puede adelantar así!

—Lo siento Natsu, pero tienes que entender… es por la familia.

El Dragneel menor se levantó de su lugar, caminó a azotó la puerta después de salir.

Esto no podía pasar así, lo tenía bien claro, él se casaría pasa salvar el "patrimonio" que ahora tenía, y si, no le molestaba en absoluto, Lissana era una amiga de la infancia y aunque no estuviera enamorado de ella, sabía que ella era buena persona y al menos podía intentar ser feliz a su lado.

Pero ésta noticia cambiaba sus planes, una semana más… una última semana, ¿Por qué las cosas pasaban así de rápido? ¿Y por qué ahora?

Fue cuando recordó, él tenía una importante cita, e iba muy tarde, tenía que llegar, fue cuando su mente se llenó de un solo pensamiento: Lucy.

—Tengo que verla—susurró para si mismo cruzando la calle corriendo.

— ¡Cuidado!

.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, el techo coloreado de blanco y la luz de un foco fueron lo primero que su vista captó.

Despertaba en una cama, en la cama de un hospital según parecía, pero ¿Por qué estaba allí?

—Natsu—una aguda voz se escuchó a su lado—Señor Gildarts, Natsu ha despertado.

—Avisaré al la enfermera para que venga el doctor—escuchó al Dragneel mayor hablar.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti, estaba esperando a que llegaras pero cuando pasó la hora decidí llamarte, tú padre me dijo que estabas hospitalizado después de tu accidente, pero me alegra que estés bien—La chica sostenía la mano de Natsu.

Ella mostraba una sonrisa sincera, y en sus ojos se notaba, ella había estado llorando, su cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas y su traje elegante lo hicieron reaccionar…

— ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó el chico en cama, sentía un horrible dolor de cuerpo, su cabeza vendada, y su mente abrumada no ayudaban a entender bien la situación.

La chica sonrió forzadamente, su mirada parecía decir que estaba confundida.

— ¿No me recuerdas?—preguntó—Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, somos amigos de la universidad—dijo con una voz delgada como si le costara decirlo.

—Ah—fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico.

Gildarts y un doctor entraron a la habitación, el señor retiró a la rubia de Natsu y empezó a hacer una revisión.

— ¿Recuerdas como te accidentaste Natsu?—preguntó el doctor.

—No, siento como si hubiera olvidado muchas cosas y cuando intento recordar mi cabeza me duele.

El doctor murmuró a la enfermera y luego dio su diagnostico.

—Parece que sufres una amnesia postraumática, generalmente es causada por algún golpe en la cabeza, la duración de la amnesia es relativa con el daño del golpe, supongo que estarás bien pronto, pues no te pasó nada grave, solo por la pierna rota, pero aun así te tendremos internado.

Todo pasaba muy rápido, es más, no sabía que pasaba… Todos decían cosas pero Natsu se sentía hundido en algo que no entendía.

Se hizo tarde, y después de que Gildarts le explicara a Natsu que tuvo un accidente automovilístico donde al parecer un coche lo empujo, ya que gracias a una fuerza superior logró frenar a tiempo evitando consecuencias más graves.

Todo el día se acabó, había muchas cosas que aun no quedaban claras, y la situación había tomado un rumbo diferente, ya que Gildarts no podía salir de su trabajo durante todas las mañanas, así que aceptó la ayuda que Lucy le brindaba para turnarse a cuidar a Natsu.

Al día siguiente…

**Día 1**

Natsu parecía no reaccionar, estaba preocupado por faltar a la escuela, pero según lo que le había dicho todo estaba bien, así que no debía preocuparse.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la rubia de dos coletas entrar.

—Hola Natsu—saludó ella mostrando una cara alegre.

—Hola… ¿Lucy verdad?—cuestionó el pelirosa.

—Si—ella desvió la mirada un poco.

Aunque no lo dijera estaba triste, triste de que su mejor amigo, casi hermano durante todos sus estudios superiores, la hubiera olvidado de la noche a la mañana, justamente el día de su cumpleaños.

—Dijiste que eras ¿mi amiga? Disculpa si no te recuerdo, pero de verdad no puedo—dijo el joven sin querer dirigirle la mirada.

Ella asintió y acercó una silla a la cama.

—No importa, el doctor dijo que si te hablaba un poco del pasado quizá recordarías con más rapidez—dijo Lucy sacando su celular— ¿Te parece bien si lo intentamos?

—Me parece bien, pero me gustaría que me hablaras de ti, me sentiría más seguro si hablo con alguien a quien conozco—murmuró el pelirosa.

La chica sonrió.

—Claro que si, como te lo había dicho, mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 21 años, nos conocimos en la universidad, después de que hicieras un desastre con Gray y me viera involucrada en el incidente, después de eso, ibas a disculparte diario y comenzamos a conocernos mejor, pero eso fue hace como 4 años.

— ¿Perdí 4 años de memoria? No puedo creerlo… lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? No fue tu culpa perder ese accidente.

—Lo se, pero aun así veo en tu cara que te lastima que no te recuerde, se ve que eres una buena persona—Natsu sonrió al recibir el cumplido.

Lucy rió bajito, esos comentarios de Natsu siempre le gustaban, no importara lo impulsivo que podía ser a veces, siempre sabía leerla y darle ánimos para "ser feliz" de nuevo.

La rubia tomó su celular y comenzó a mostrarle algunas fotos.

—Ellos son Gray, Erza—mostró una imagen donde estaba los 4 juntos—Gray es tu mejor amigo… también tu rival, siempre se la pasan discutiendo—dijo con una risita nerviosa—Ella es Erza, es nuestra amiga, es la presidenta del comité estudiantil y casi siempre termina castigándolos a ti y a Gray.

Natsu veía con insistencia la imagen, tratando de recordar, la chica de cabello rojo, que se hacía llamar Erza le producía escalofríos, y el sujeto de cabello azul se veía que era difícil llevarse con él, quizá Lucy le mentía.

La chica tomó el celular y pasó a la siguiente foto.

—Aquí estamos en el cumpleaños de Erza—explicó.

Pasó las fotos, explicando quiénes salían, habló de un tan Jerall, novio de Erza y también de una chica, Juvia, supuestamente la novia de ése tal Gray. Pasando a la siguiente imagen se vio a si mismo, junto a Lucy, ambos, sonriendo y divirtiéndose.

—Olvidé demasiadas cosas—dijo Natsu entre dientes.

Estuvieron viendo más fotos hasta que llegaron a una.

—Que lindo gatito, ¿Es tuyo?—preguntó Natsu.

—No, es tuyo, se llama Happy, aunque yo lo he estado cuidando—explicó la rubia.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, siempre se escapa de tu casa y termina en la mía—ella rió.

Natsu asintió. Se sentía mal por no saber que pasaba a su alrededor, pero sabía que pronto mejoraría todo, definitivamente recuperaría la memoria pronto.

**Día 2**

—Buenos días Natsu—La rubia entró con su aura alegre a la habitación.

—Hola Lucy—saludó el pelirosa desde su cama.

— ¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?

—Supongo que bien—Natsu hizo todo lo posible para sentarse en su cama, no soportaba estar tanto tiempo acostado, siempre fue de la actitud activa.

— ¿Pudiste recordar algo?

—No—el chico desvió la mirada—Perdona si no lo hago, lo intento pero… no puedo.

—No te preocupes, pronto recordarás—trató de subir el animo la chica.

— Por qué no me sigues hablando del pasado, quizá recuerde algo.

La chica quedó dubitativa, sin duda ella ayudaría a su amigo a recordar, pero no sabía por donde empezar, a veces se sentía muy impotente de no poder hacer nada.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?—cuestionó Heartfilia, tratando de sonar amable.

El chico se quedó pensando, no había un tema en especial que quisiera saber, casi no recordaba nada, así que no tenía caso saber cosas que no entiendes.

—Háblame de ti

— ¿De mi? — Ella rió nerviosamente— ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo—el pelirosa sonrió.

Así pues Lucy empezó hacer una ficha de lo que era, su nombre, edad, lo que estudiaba, el nombre de sus amigos, nombre de sus mascotas, lo que le gustaba, lo que odiaba.

Y Natsu, Natsu la veía embobado, por alguna razón, prestaba demasiada atención a lo que la chica decía, le gustaba mirarla, se veía tan bonita hablando.

— ¿Lucy está bien que estés aquí? ¿No tienes que ir a la escuela?—Interrumpió el chico.

—No te preocupes, mis clases empiezan en unas horas, tengo libres las mañanas—dijo la joven.

— ¿Segura? No quiero que faltes por venir a verme, ni mucho menos que bajen tus calificaciones y tus padres se enojen contigo.

La sonrisa de la chica se tornó agria, pero después hizo un cambio para mantenerla dulce.

—Si asisto a clases y mis calificaciones siempre han sido altas—ella rió nerviosamente—por mis padres no te preocupes.

— ¿Tus padres no son estrictos?

—Mi padre lo era, demasiado, pero… bueno ninguno de los dos están conmigo ahora así que no hay nada de qué preocuparme.

— ¿Te refieres a qué… te mudaste y vives sola?

La chica negó con la cabeza, y Natsu lamentó haber hecho aquella pregunta, un pequeño brillo en los ojos cafés de la chica comenzó a desaparecer.

—Ellos viajaban mucho… ambos eran personas de negocios, pero… los accidentes siempre ocurren ¿no? Nunca sabes que tan grave puede ser, ni si vas a volver a ver a tus seres queridos.

Una corriente recorrió la espalda del chico, Lucy le estaba confesando que sus padres habían muerto, y quizá por eso estaba allí con él, porque temía que aquel accidente que le borró su memoria hubiera acabado también con su vida. Definitivamente Lucy, ella era una muy buena amiga.

Dragneel quería abrazarla, no tenía palabras que decir, solamente tenía el impulso de hacerla sentir que todo estaría bien…

Pero no hubo necesidad, Lucy sacó su celular, al parecer alguien le estaba marcando, así que salió de la habitación a contestar.

— ¿Por qué me siento tan raro cuando ella está?—se preguntó así mismo.

Según Natsu algo estaba mal, cada vez que veía a Lucy era como si supiera que todo estaría bien, pero al mismo tiempo como si supiera que algo malo pasaría se seguía sintiéndose así cuando estaba con ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Natsu, debo irme—habló la rubia.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—No, recibí la llamada de un socio de mis padres, quiere hablar conmigo, desconozco sus motivos pero dijo que era importante—habló la chica.

—Ten cuidado—le dijo el chico.

—Claro, nos vemos mañana.

**Día 3**

—Hola Natsu—saludó la rubia al entrar por la puerta— ¿Cómo estas? He traído a unos amigos.

El chico aun por su lesión en la pierna no podía pararse, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz que aquella jovencita su cabeza la buscó en dirección a la puerta.

—No me importa que no esté en condiciones, he venido a traerle su tarea

La voz pertenecía a una hermosa chica de cabello rojo y ojos cafés, Natsu la recordaba, la había visto en las fotos de Lucy, si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Erza.

—Vamos, traten de estar calmados, estamos en un hospital—habló Lucy.

—Pues no estaríamos aquí si no fuera porque ése idiota se accidento, mira que no mirar a los dos lados de la calle cuando vas a cruzar—ésta vez el que habló fue una joven de cabello azul, Gray Fullbuster.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Quieres pelea?—Natsu contraatacó no sabía por qué simplemente había reaccionada ante la provocación de su "supuesto" amigo.

—Tranquilos—fue Erza quien habló—Gray recuerda comportarte—Jaló al peli azul de la camisa y lo alejó del enfermo—Natsu, te he traído tu tarea de retraso para que empieces a hacerla, no quiero que te quedes en cursos.

La chica soltó un montón de libros y libretas sobre las piernas del pelirosa, haciendo que éste exclamara de dolor.

—Así que Lucy las recogerá mañana y las llevará, esfuérzate—la pelirroja sonrió sentía que había hecho algo muy, muy bueno y responsable de su parte.

Natsu solo vio los libros con desagrado y Lucy se los quitó de encima para ponerlos en una mesita.

— ¿Y crees que alguien con la inteligencia de Natsu pueda terminar eso para mañana? —Cuestionó Gray con algo de burla—Ni siquiera en su estado mental normal puede hacerla, ahora que ha perdido la memoria, esta peor.

—Cierto no había pensado en eso—dijo Erza asintiendo—Gray deberás ayudar a Natsu con su tarea.

La cara del peli azul tomó una cara de arrepentimiento.

—Siento que él es demasiado idiota para ayudarme—dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres pelear tonto?—cuestionó Gray con una mirada retadora.

—Ven aquí y dímelo playboy—siguió la corriendo el pelirosa.

Por alguna razón sentía que era normal pelear con el idiota que tenía enfrente.

Erza tomó el cuello de la camisa de Gray y lo jaló.

—Lucy lamentamos la intromisión, Gray y yo nos vamos, hasta luego Natsu, que te mejores—dijo la chica y se llevó arrastrando al peli azul.

Cuando salieron hubo un silencio extraño, ¿qué había pasado allí?

—Pensé que sería peor—soltó la rubia suspirando—Pero todo fue igual que siempre.

—Así que ellos son nuestros amigos—dijo tratando de comprender— ¿Segura que ése tal Gray es mi amigo?

—Si, siempre actúan así—dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa—Ellos estaban preocupados por no saber nada de ti, y fue Gray quien propuso venir a verte, Erza también estaba preocupada por tus estudios, y por eso vino a dejarte la tarea.

—Ellos… son buenas personas—susurró el pelirosa.

—Si, te queremos mucho Natsu, por eso estamos preocupados por ti y queremos que te mejores.

En ese momento, cuando vio a Lucy decir esas palabras, sintió un aire de felicidad, sus ojos estaban verdaderamente brillantes, su sonrisa perfecta que hacía que dejara de pensar en los demás… ¿Qué era ése sentimiento?

**Día 4**

Habían pasado ya cuatro días, las cosas eran muy diferentes, Natsu sentía que podía ser el mismo con Lucy, le tenía demasiada confianza.

Como todos los días, Lucy se sentó al lado del pelirosa, fue cuando la mirada del chico la atravesó.

—Lucy ¿Podrías ser sincera conmigo?—cuestionó el muchacho, esta vez sentándose frente a ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la chica.

Un silencio incomodo se formó fue cuando el chico habló…

— ¿Yo estaba enamorado de ti verdad?—dijo clavando su mirada en el suelo—en mi cabeza algo me dice que sin ti mi vida estaría completamente vacía…

La chica abrió los ojos y trató de sonreír, pero no pudo, su mirada también se desvió.

—Jamás estuviste enamorado de mí Natsu—su voz sonó triste—Me declaré ante ti, hace dos años y me rechazaste así que…

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué lo hice?—Natsu parecía estar sorprendido.

—Por Lissana, siempre me dijiste ella era el amor de tu vida y es cierto, por eso se van a casar—la voz de Lucy empezaba a cortarse, así que bajó la mirada.

—No lo entiendo, Lissana es mi amiga y sé que… hay un matrimonio pero… Lucy siento que te quiero demasiado.

—Claro somos amigos, es natural que me quieras—trató de forjar una sonrisa—dudo que te hayas enamorado de mí en estos días.

—No, siento como si yo te quisiera desde antes, pero...

Natsu tomó la barbilla de Lucy levantándola, sus ojos chocaron, y él al fin, aunque no lo recordara, después de 4 años enamorado de su amiga, al fin pudo besarla, sin el arrepentimiento de que no podría estar con ella ya que estaría con otra persona.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron enormes, jamás esperó que eso pasara, lo deseaba, pero en ese momento se sentía como si abusara del estado del Natsu.

Ella se alejó.

—Lo siento—habló, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación del hospital.

Natsu no podía seguirla, solo le quedaba esperar que volviera... que volviera y decirle que en verdad quería estar con ella.

Al día siguiente…

**Día 5**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió…

— ¿Lucy?—preguntó Natsu girando su cara para ver a la recién llegada.

—Me temo que no Natsu—dijo con su voz dulce.

—Lissana—suspiró el pelirosa.

— ¿Cómo estás?—preguntó—Lamento no haber venido antes, tenía que hacer muchas cosas… antes de la boda.

— ¿Cuál boda?—preguntó el joven.

—La de nosotros… Pero como olvidaste todo, quizá no lo recuerdes, por eso mi abuelo pospuso la boda que sería la próxima semana, será cuando te recuperes ¿si?

— ¿Cómo que la próxima semana?

—La adelantaron por culpa de mi abuelo, todos estábamos dispuestos a esperar, pero no se porqué él se puso así, él es buena persona…

—Perdón Lissana, de verdad no recuerdo nada, te recuerdo porque te conozco desde hace mucho pero… De verdad ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Soy un desastre, hago muchas cosas mal, suelo ser irresponsable a veces…

—Natsu, tu me has gustado desde hace muchos años, siempre creí que cancelarías el matrimonio, pero nunca lo hiciste… eso me dio muchas esperanzas… pero… te recomiendo que si vas a rechazarme sea ahora, no quiero quedarme plantada en el altar.

—No faltaría a una de mis promesas—contestó con voz débil.

—Pero no es nuestra… fue una cosa que decidieron nuestros padres—la voz de Lissana también se escuchaba apagada.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó la habitación, hasta que fue roto por el teléfono de la ojiazul.

—Nos veremos pronto Natsu, tengo que irme—la chica se despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano y salió.

Ese día pasó demasiado lento… Lucy nunca apareció y eso acabó con Natsu.

**Día 6.**

—Vine a verte tonto—habló un peli azul que llegaba a la habitación.

—Gray—suspiró el chico de la camilla- ¿Por qué estas aquí? Si vienes a molestar yo…

— ¿Qué harás? Ni siquiera puedes pararte—dijo en tono burlón.

Natsu frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué pasó con Lucy?—preguntó Gray.

— ¿Qué tiene?

—Ha estado rara, desde hace 2 días, y se pone todavía más rara si se le menciona tu nombre... Quiero saber que pasó.

—La besé… eso es todo.

Se mantuvieron callados, Fullbuster analizaba la situación.

—Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar… después de todo estuviste conteniéndote estos últimos años.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—cuestionó Natsu.

—Desde que la conoces has estado enamorado de ella, pero por miedo a lastimarla nunca le dijiste tus sentimientos, siempre fingiste ser feliz con tu compromiso con Lissana.

Natsu no podía articular nada ¿Eso era cierto? Y justo ahora tenía que ceder… y la había lastimado.

—Ustedes siempre se han querido, yo no sé por qué no desisten en ese tonto matrimonio, la empresa puede caer, ¡pero es tú vida, tu futuro y tu felicidad!

Gray vio que su amigo no diría nada…

—Piénsalo—habló y salió de la habitación.

Ése mismo día en la noche, las cosas iban a ser más raras de lo habitual. Como todas las noches Gildarts llegó para cuidar a Natsu, saludó y empezó a hacerle platica.

—Padre… ¿Es verdaderamente importante que me case?

La mirada del pelirrojo se desvió a su hijo.

— ¿Qué pasa Natsu?

—Lo he estado pensando y… no quiero casarme con Lissana, quiero a alguien más.

—Siempre esperé que dijeras eso, pero… en este momento si es verdaderamente importante el préstamo de la familia Strauss y si no lo conseguimos iremos a la quiebra.

Natsu suspiró.

— Pero ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser a base de un matrimonio? ¿No lo pueden pedir normalmente?

—Sería lo más conveniente pero no… tú madre y los padres de Lissana querían que se casaran, fue como su último deseo, el abuelo Makarov y yo solo queremos cumplirlo.

— ¡Pero ellos ya no están! ¡Murieron! Yo no quiero seguir así, yo quiero a alguien más.

Y si, como era de esperarse, alguien espiaba tras la puerta, una arrepentida Lucy que venía a disculparse, a fingir que no pasó nada y a seguir adelante, pero la extraña charla llamó su atención.

— Se que estas enamorado de Lucy, y es una buena chica, me agrada, pero ella no tiene una herencia como la de Lissana, ella solo es una huérfana que también te quiere… pero tú no debes hacer las cosas más difíciles.

—Pero… siempre fueron primero ustedes… ahora quiero estar primero yo, yo de verdad la quiero y…

—Te vas a casar con Lissana en cuanto te recuperes

—Pero…

—Lo lamento Natsu…

Gildarts salió de la habitación, pudo ver a Lucy con una falsa sonrisa fingiendo guardar su turno en la sala de espera, la vio llorar.

Se sentó a su lado.

—Oíste todo ¿cierto? Perdona Lucy, eres una gran chica, siempre estas allí para cuando Natsu te necesita y quizá estoy siendo un padre estúpido por todo lo que hago y se que Natsu me odia pero… pero… no, no tengo excusas que pueda usar.

—Esta bien señor—dijo con una voz suave sin dirigirle la mirada—Siempre he sabido que Natsu no es para mí… a veces tengo ganas de olvidarlo, enamorarme de alguien más o algo parecido, pero es imposible, sé que él no es el mejor, pero aun así, es mi amigo y la persona de la que estoy enamorada.

—Lucy…

Hubo un silencio, y fue allí cuando Gildarts reaccionó, ¿Desde cuando le importaba el dinero? Él nunca fue así.

Cuando su esposa seguía viva, Natsu era su única preocupación, qué él fuera feliz, pero cuando ella murió Gildarts empezó a olvidarse de su hijo, consumiéndose en trabajo para olvidar que la muerte se lleva a quien más quieres en momentos inoportunos.

—Soy tan tonto—se dijo a sí mismo—Lucy, perdón, ésta situación se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, al grado de perder mis objetivos, Natsu y tú, se que de verdad se quieren y yo… yo no puedo permitir que el matrimonio con Lissana se interponga.

—No creo que Natsu me quiera… él nunca me ha dicho nada.

—Quizá no te ha dicho nada para no verte sufrir, pero sé que ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo…

La cara de Lucy fue un poema… ¿Por qué las cosas se tornaron así?

**Día 7**

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana, Natsu se movía entre sus sabanas, estaba soñando muchas cosas, demasiadas para ser un simple sueño.

Recordaba, todo volvía a su mente.

Cuando despertó recordaba cada detalle, sus amigos, los momentos, la escuela, la boda, el accidente… y a Lucy.

El doctor tenía razón, su memoria había vuelto demasiado pronto. Pero después de la discusión con su padre… ésa noticia no era buena. La boda seguiría en pie y perdería lo que más quería.

Entonces solo quedaba hacer algo… Fingir.

**Día 7… 10 de la mañana **

Gildarts fue directamente a donde tenía que haber ido desde el principio, a hablar con Makarov.

Entró a su oficina.

El pequeño hombre a cargo de la familia Strauss lo esperaba, su mirada fría hacía que el pelirrojo tuviera algo de miedo.

—Makarov, quiero cancelar la boda de Natsu y Lissana, el dinero no es importante, pero la felicidad de ambos si y…

—Mi adorada Lissana siempre ha estado enamorada de Natsu, la boda fue voluntad de sus padres y quiero cumplirla, tu esposa también lo deseaba ¿no?

—Con todo respeto, pero ellos ya están muertos—dijo seriamente el pelirrojo—Y no voy a dejar que Natsu sea infeliz, él es mi hijo y voy a luchar porque él haga su propia vida.

Hubo un silencio, la cara de Makarov giró hasta encontrarse con la de Gildarts.

—Tardaste demasiado.

— ¿Qué?

—No se que te hizo abrir los ojos, si fue el accidente o algo relacionado, pero hace mucho que no te oía poner a tu hijo delante de tu empresa, adelanté la boda a propósito, quería que tu vinieras y la cancelaras, ellos aún son unos niños, deben disfrutar más la vida antes de comprometerse.

—Entonces ¿el compromiso está roto?—preguntó Gildarts.

—Así es, si ellos quieren hacerlo, que sea por su cuenta, nosotros no hay que meternos en su vida.

Gildarts sonrió. Parece que también había aprendido una importante lección de ésta experiencia.

—Y sobre el dinero del préstamo, me temo que no podré hacer nada, ahora tengo una nueva socia a la cual debo pedir permiso cada vez que haga alguna transacción.

—Esta bien, el dinero no importa.

En el hospital…

—Hola Natsu—la chica entró penosamente en la habitación.

— ¡Lucy!—la cara de emoción del chico fue tan grande cuando vio a la chica pasar por la puerta—Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo, hace días que no se nada de ti y… quiero hablar contigo.

—Yo también quiero hablarte—la voz de la chica tembló—Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y lamento haber reaccionado así la ultima vez que nos vimos…

—Mi padre quiere adelantar la boda… me negué pero parece no importarle, me gustas Lucy… desde hace mucho tiempo también, nunca lo dije porque se que me enamoraría de ti y faltaría a mi palabra, sufriendo si me separaran de tu lado, lo siento…

—No tienes que mentir Natsu

—No miento, el día de mí accidente mi padre me dio la noticia, nos quedaríamos de ver en Antique Fairy para festejar tu cumpleaños, pero yo tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no me fije al cruzar la calle y…

El silencio fue demasiado, la cara de Lucy lucía confundida…

— ¿Desde cuando la recuperaste?

—Ayer vinieron recuerdos a mi mente… quizá no son todos, pero… pero si recuerdo cosas importantes, quiero fingir que no la he recuperado así no me obligarán a casarme y… no sé quizá podamos huir y estar juntos.

La chica caminó hacia la camilla y abrazó a Natsu con todas sus fuerzas, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera bien.

Fue en ése momento que la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una peli blanca de ojos azules.

— ¿Tú?—dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo — ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntaron al unísono.

Natsu vio de reojo a la recién llegada.

— ¿Se conocen?—preguntó.

—Si, eres la chica de los Strauss, olvidé preguntar tu nombre ese día—dijo Lucy con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Si, tú eres la hija de los Heartfilia ¿no? Mi abuelo me dijo que heredaste todas las propiedades de tus padres y te convertiste en su socia… ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Lucy—habló Natsu—Ella es Lissana… Lissana, ella es mi mejor amiga, Lucy—hizo la presentación.

—Ah—suspiraron las dos.

Lucy sabía que ella era la prometida de Natsu, la conoció cuando recibió la llamada de Makarov avisándole que al cumplir cierta edad tenía derecho a los privilegios que le habían dejado sus padres.

En cambio, Lissana no conocía a Lucy, pero sabía muy bien, que Natsu estaba enamorado de alguien más, alguien que no era ella, y al ver el abrazo que tenían cuando llegó, la llevaba a sacar sus conclusiones.

El aire se volvió un poco tenso, pero fue roto por un singular saludo flojo de Gildarts que venía llegando con Makarov.

— ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?—cuestionó el pelirrojo.

Nadie le contestó.

— Lucy ¿qué haces aquí?—preguntó el anciano, pues no sabía que su nueva socia conociera a la familia Dragneel.

— ¿Se conocen?—preguntó Gildarts.

—Es hija de uno de mis antiguos socios, es la heredera de una gran fortuna y actualmente es accionista de mi empresa.

Lucy sonrió un poco nerviosa, también era algo nuevo para ella que hablaran así.

—Perdón Lucy, yo dije cosas horribles ayer y te traté como basura—se disculpó Gildarts ante la joven.

—No importa, yo tampoco lo sabía, se ser así… le hubiera dado el dinero para las inversiones y no tendría que haber boda—sonrió con un poco de malicia.

—Igual no habrá boda—susurró el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué?—cuestionaron Lisanna y Natsu al mismo tiempo.

—Hemos decidido que ustedes no merecen atarse así, así que el compromiso se cancela—explicó Makarov.

Lucy y el pelirosa sonrieron, pero había alguien que lo hacía con un poco de esfuerzo.

—Lucy porqué no nos acompañas para hablar del préstamo—pidió Makarov.

La rubia entendió y ella, el abuelo y Gildarts salieron.

—Lo lamento—dijo Natsu— pero de verdad no quiero casarme contigo, eres linda Lisanna, una verdadera amiga en la que puedo confiar, pero… nunca he estado enamorado de ti.

—Lo sé Natsu, lo he sabido desde siempre, aún así fuiste mi amor platónico y espero encontrar a alguien que me ame igual que como tu amas a Lucy—ella sonrió.

Natsu sonrió…

Después de eso, Natsu comentó que ya había recuperado parte de sus recuerdos, y poco después salió del hospital, aun con muletas, pero ya podía ir a la escuela y hacer cosas normalmente. Natsu y Lucy comenzaron a salir.

La empresa Dragneel fue salvada gracias a Lucy y todo siguió como debería ser, incluso Lissana, trató de encontrar al amor de su vida, pues sabía que un amor se había frustrado, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera seguir adelante.

A veces simplemente no sabemos porque nos pasan las cosas, llegar tarde a un lugar, un accidente, la muerte de alguien, pero aun así debemos saber que era inevitable y sin eso, jamás pudimos llegar a ser lo que ahora somos.

Así que no te de Amnesia y recuerda que es lo que verdaderamente importa.

**Fin. **


End file.
